The broad, long-term objective of this study is to identify the molecular biologic basis of Glanzmann thrombasthenia in different patient populations so as to gain important information on (1) the biogenesis of this prototypic integrin receptor; (2) structure-function relationships in the receptor; (3) preparing probes for prenatal diagnosis and carrier detection; and (4) genotype/phenotype correlations.